


Five Times Methos Wanted to Give Someone a Gibbs, But Didn't

by subcircus



Category: Highlander: The Raven, Highlander: The Series, NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Methos had witnessed Gibbs smack someone upside of the head he had to stifle a laugh, firstly because it was Richie on the receiving end and secondly because it was a marvellous and inventive way of disciplining someone. Sometimes he felt like giving them out himself, but these times he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Methos Wanted to Give Someone a Gibbs, But Didn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [layla_aaron](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=layla_aaron).



> Written for a Five Times meme on LJ.

The first time Methos had witnessed Gibbs smack someone upside of the head he had to stifle a laugh, firstly because it was Richie on the receiving end and secondly because it was a marvellous and inventive way of disciplining someone. The first person Methos had the urge to apply a 'Gibbs' to was coincidentally also Richie. The young Immortal was prattling on about something completely inconsequential and it was only the distraction of the arrival of MacLeod that saved Richie from a headache.

The second time, Duncan was himself the subject of Methos' ire, about to yet again put his life on the line for whichever woman had batted her eyelashes at him this week and sent him on some fool's errand. Methos had actually felt his hand rising, almost of its own accord, but had stopped himself in time. It was neither the time nor place to explain the subtleties of a 'Gibbs' to MacLeod.

Nick Wolfe almost received one for being an idiotic ass with regards to Amanda. But then Methos realised that based on that criteria he'd have to slap an awful lot of men, himself included.

Joe only narrowly avoided receiving a Gibbs when he finally forced Methos to pay his tab. If the Watcher hadn't bent over at precisely the right moment then Methos' hand would have connected. Since Joe reappeared holding a crate of Methos' favourite ale, the Old Man decided he'd learned his lesson anyway.

Methos almost gave himself one when he broke his cardinal rule and got involved. But then he always did find it hard to say no to Abby Sciuto.


End file.
